


⎡$ ℹ︎ © ₭⎤- Ciel Phantomhive

by ShaytheStar



Series: AMVs [4]
Category: Adelitas Way, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AMVs, Ciel is Crazy, FCPX, Fanvids, Gen, Insane!Ciel, Insanity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, old, post-grunge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe that Ciel has PTSD. Warning: low quality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	⎡$ ℹ︎ © ₭⎤- Ciel Phantomhive

Thumb: After Effects.


End file.
